User blog:NickFusi0n/Update...?
Hello to everyone who reads this. I appreciate someone wanting to read what I have to say, so I'll just go ahead and say it now. I did, by the way, post an update on TEE about a month ago or so but I felt like it was rushed, so I'll just go ahead and say it here and at the same time break by No-Edit-Streak. Some of you probably already know this but recently I've been on chat. A few times, for that matter. It was mainly for nostalgic purposes and to talk to Sci, who I haven't seen lately. And if you're reading this, Sci, I read your blog and I already knew that was gonna happen. I wouldn't say it's obvious but I've had the feeling since.. 2 years, that you would leave. Anyways, not talking about that right now. So how have I been? Well, great actually. I'm just going to go ahead and be honest right now and hopefully no one gets offended this time, since I'm not bashing anyone.. Since I left BTFF, my grades have gotten better, my social life has gotten better, and I feel like a lot better person overall. Not my personality on the internet, but the real me in real life. It's great. I always though BTFF was just a place to chill but I never realized how much it was hindering me. Again, I am speaking about MYSELF, not about anyone else here. But I don't regret leaving, and I believe it was for the best. So then, you might be asking, why am I back? I'm not back, I'm not going to edit and go on chat every day. I'm giving this update because even if I said I'm gone I feel bad to neglect this place completely. It's just wrong... in my standards. As for chat, I wanted to talk to a few people specifically, people that I can call my friends even though I've never met them in real life. You guys know who you are. I did talk with a few here and there, not all (coughscicough) but meanwhile I got some nostalgia on main chat with the others. I don't hate to admit it that it was pretty nostalgic, made me feel good inside, strangely enough, but nonetheless, the visits I made don't mean I'm back. I'm not and never will be :/ Let's talk fan fiction. Attack on To'kustar... oh my Goodness, Paper you son of a gun. I want to meet you IRL and have a beer with you (actually im the only one who can drink legally if im in Germany lmao). I actually spent the other day reading volumes 1-9.... at 2 AM. I got addicted to the point I needed to cool off before I could read the rest, and I still haven't! Exaggerated commentary aside, it's amazing. Honestly, if the To'kustars weren't called To'kustars and if the Forever Knights weren't called the Forever Knights, this would sell as another Attack on Titan spin-off. What I mean is, if it wasn't Ben 10-related, as little as related it is to Ben 10 at the moment. It's so good, and I'm being completely honest here. Reading it is like reading a book where each chapter/volume/episode/whatever makes you read it further even though you keep saying to yourself "One more and I go to bed".....you don't, trust me. I love the story, I love how little it has to do with Ben 10 and how original it is. I got overwhelmed the same way I did when I first watched the first Attack on Titan episodes. So bottom line, keep writing........ Sleep Is For The Weak. And then... Prototype: Genesis. Honestly Sif, if you're reading this, I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for negecting it so much until now, especially after hearing so much positive sayings about it from Sci himself. I did tell you I would read it once it's finished and the same applies to MURDER S2, whenever it's finished. And no, Sci, I haven't forgotten TEOW but at this point I'll just take it with a grain of salt, whatever. So back to Prototype, basically I will read it as if I'm buying an imaginary DVD... and I also get it for free I mean Sif hasn't set a price so... yeah. Jokes aside, I'm looking forward to it, I WOULD read it now but I have way too much going on. Paper is an exception though, Attack on Titan and Attack on Titan Related Stuff for the win. lol So yeah that's pretty much all of it. Nah jk, there's also... CHRONOCLE .........ugh <_< Yeah.... this one. Honestly if this wasn't a Ben 10 fan fiction I would finish the heck out of it, I really would. That, and if the main character wasn't named Nick -_- Seriously, what was I thinking... Anyways, I do have SOMETHING to say about this one but I will leave the best for last.. heheh. Okay but now we're talking about Earth-74... darn, I really had faith in this. This is basically like AOTG where I left at the time I was writing it. I am so relieved that I finished GC though, at least that had a finale and it KIND of gives you a happy ending.... except the huge Time VS. Space battle was never shown because that was Chronocle Season 3 stuff, and I never even finished the first episode -_- I did actually go through my old wikia archives on my laptop and I found the Earth-74 folder. I read some of the drafts and ideas I had written before I left and after GC ended, as well as concept art which I remember leaking on chat months ago. I questioned myself why I even cancelled it after seeing what I have prepared but then I remembered... yeah. I would feel sad if it wasn't for the fact that.... ah, I'll tell you later. Some of the characters had so much potential, especially Vulk and Skorost, both of which would send you on the feel train, at least the former. I wouldn't want to spoil the entire plot like I did with AOTG last time, but basically. Season 1 would be Assault on Xerafron, Season 2 is a bunch of crosstime and space stuff and Season 3 is basically Nick vs the guy from the Avi AKA the Unnamed Antagonist who is actually named but I must not name him... I guess He is He Who Must Not Be... nope. Earth-74's origins would be revealed as well as ridiculous stuff about the omniverse which would blow up your head but... aside from that, new aliens, new designs, Cal becomes a main character, Nick breaks up with Aubrey, stuff like that. FOUR endings, only one of which is happy and a whole lot of other stuff which I just don't want to think about anymore at the time I'm writing this. And then we have the Upcoming NickFusi0n Project. The state of this I literally question every day. I don't know like... what the hell am I gonna do with this. Originally it was a G.E.A.R movie reboot and it would feature Me, Sci and an old friend of ours plus some Chronocle-inspired stuff, then I was going to make it into a manga/comic after I got some artist inspiration, right now... well, it's merged with something else. And that something else is the spiritual successor to something else over at one of my old Wikis which, thank god, hasn't been shut down by Wikia yet for being inactive. I still care about it and I love her very muc... I mean wut. Well, that's pretty much all there is to say. I mean, I could go over more stuff that's happening in my life, such as that I'm probably learning to drive (car and motorbike) in a few months which I'm super excited for and then for you old schoolers that the girl that Aubrey from GC was based on and I basically haven't talked since March but that really doesn't matter now does it? So yeah, once again, if you're reading this Sci, please message me when you have time and want to talk. As for Chat, I do feel like visiting a few more times, so if anyone is interested to talking to me about.. well.. anything, yeah. That's about it! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... peace! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I AM WRITING A BOOK Category:Blog posts